Variety Show
by Nova-chan
Summary: The climactic ending!
1. Why! IDEAS I NEED!

NoV: How long has it been since I've written?  
  
Amelia: A while.....  
  
Gourry: Guess what, everyone!  
  
Lina: .....what?  
  
Gourry: I have fallen in love.....  
  
Xelloss: Really? (glides over to Gourry's shoulder) With whom??  
  
Gourry: (blushes) Martha Stewart....  
  
Xelloss: You have now exceeded even my weirdness. Congratulations. (shakes Gourry's hand)  
  
Gourry: Thanks......^_^  
  
Zelgadis: .....Martha Stewart is scary.  
  
Gourry: No, SHE'S NOT!!!  
  
Minna: (silence)  
  
Gourry: I like chowder.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay....anyone have an idea for a fic? If you do, please let NoV know!! 


	2. Have ideas, will travel

Lina smiled. She and Xelloss, her lover, were nestled together in a hammock, in a grand field of elegance. It was spring, a perfect season for love. Xelloss leaned over, to give her a kiss. She pushed herself toward him....  
  
And suddenly sat up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs!  
  
She frantically looked around, ready to bash in the head of a certain fruitcake, but found her bed to be empty, save for a small plush Gourry doll.  
  
Lina hugged the Gourry plushie, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I never want to see that nutcase ever again!"  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" a voice wondered, floating directly above her.  
  
A vein popped up in Lina's head. "FIREBALL!" and soon the inn was missing part of its ceiling.  
  
Lina stormed down to breakfast, already an air of moodiness following her. She was halfway down the stairs, when, suddenly, Amelia popped out of her room, happy and chirpy, like always.  
  
"Good MORNING, Miss Lina!!!" she exclaimed, her tone dangerously close to sing-song.  
  
Lina calmly planted Amelia's face in the floorboard, and kept going, heedlessly.  
  
At the bottom of the flight of stairs, Amelia caught up to her. "Miss Lina, have you forgotten what today, a most blessed day, if I may say so, is?"  
  
"'Don't bother or annoy Lina in any way' day?"  
  
"No, Miss Lina!" Amelia laughed. "Today is the day that you, Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry, Mr. Xelloss, and Miss Filia agreed to be in the Seyruun Variety Show!"  
  
".....Amelia."  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Not only am I going to say 'now way in hell,' but also, 'not before breakfast.' Good day, Amelia," Lina droned, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"It truly is a good day, if you live for Justice!!" Amelia called after her.  
**  
Gourry was already stuffing barrels of food into his mouth when Lina sat down.  
  
Lina cleared her throat, and Gourry paused to look up at her. "Good morning, Gourry."  
  
"Gmm mffmmng, Lmma!" Gourry replied, with a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
There was a silent pause, and then both of them engaged in battling one another for control of all the food on the table.  
  
Zelgadis calmly walked into the room, attached to an I.V. He sat down, with the morning's paper and scanned through some of the articles.  
  
Amelia twirled into the room, thinking of the variety show that was later that day. She saw Zelgadis and frowned. "Mr. Zelgadis, this coffee thing is really getting to be ridiculous. You are pumping it into your veins through a needle for Justice's sake!!"  
  
Zelgadis looked up from his paper. He removed the I.V. and let it drop to the floor, coffee still flowing out of it. He folded his paper and laid it on the floor. "Oh, well," he said, dramatically. "I guess....you don't care if I die from withdrawal, then....I may as well go lie in my casket now...." He stood up out of his chair.  
  
Immediately, Amelia ran over and made him sit back down. "Mr. Zelgadis! I'm sorry!!" she wailed, fiddling around for the coffee I.V. "I had no idea you needed this so badly!!" She gently placed the needle back into his arm.  
  
Zelgadis sighed. Life was good....wait! Something that was going into her arm was cold!! What happened to the coffee??? "Arrgh!" he cried.  
  
Gourry jumped out of his chair by the table, abandoning the rest of his breakfast. "Dreams DO come true!! Finally, Zelgadis is a pirate!!!"  
  
Xelloss appeared in the room, and floated over the table. "Why, whatever is the matter Zelgadis?"  
  
"Cold....coldness......frigidness....." Zelgadis muttered, crawling toward the source of the I.V. He followed it to the refrigerator, where he found that the other end was in a jar of mayonnaise. His eyes got large and his pupils small. Zelgadis abruptly yanked the I.V. out of his arm and stormed back to the kitchen table. "I demand to know who was feeding me mayonnaise through an I.V.!!!"  
  
"Not I," Xelloss said, grinning.  
  
"I hate you," Zelgadis replied, flatly.  
  
"If hate means love, then I hate you too, Zelgadis," answered the mazoku priest.  
  
Voices could be heard outside of the inn. "Come along, Val, dear. It's time to say hello to Lina, the others and that garbage.....well, we don't really have to say hello to that thing....."  
  
Filia came inside, holding adult embarrassed beyond belief Valterria's hand. "Good morning to you all, except for you," she said, specifically pointing at Xelloss.  
  
"I love you, Filia," he said to her.  
  
A vein popped out of Filia's forehead, and her tail shot out of her skirt. She reached for mace-sama. "What did you SAY???" she demanded, shoving her mace in front of Xelloss' nose.  
  
"Of course, as I mentioned to Zelgadis earlier, hate is love, so love is hate, so what I really said, is 'I hate you, Filia,' isn't that funny??" he said, rather quickly.  
  
Filia seemed to be calmed by this. She put Mace-sama away. "Fine. You live....for now." She sat down next to Lina. "So, are we still going to be in this variety show?"  
  
"No," Lina replied, without hesitation.  
  
"But, Miss Lina!!" Amelia protested. "If you don't, you be breaking your promise and that inJust!"  
  
"And I care because?"  
  
"Because you be breaking the hearts of all those who would have watched you, including myself and my daddy!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So....the reward for participating in the show is a free all-you-can-eat buffet!!" Amelia finished, hoping to hit one of Lina's nerves with that one.  
  
"For the good of Seyruun, I'll do it!" Lina exclaimed, raising a fist into the air.  
**  
"Wait....." Zelgadis said, as he stood backstage in Seyruun's Civic Center. "How did I get suckered into this?"  
  
"I have no idea." Lina shrugged, flipping through some pages on a clipboard, distractedly. "Must be a plothole."  
  
"Those are dangerous," Gourry mentioned.  
  
"I forgot to ask you, Miss Lina," Amelia whispered, so no one else would hear. "What will you be performing tonight?"  
  
"Stage manager," the dragon slayers slyly replied. Before Amelia could protest, she remarked, "You only said, 'participate,' not actually go out there and make a fool of yourself. Sorry, Amelia. I'm just going by what you said." She continued to mindlessly flip through the paper on the clipboard.  
  
Amelia sighed. "This can't possibly get any worse....."  
**  
Xelloss: Oh, but it can.  
  
NoV: Of course it can.  
  
Zelgadis: I hate to think of what I'm going to have to do.....  
  
NoV: Which reminds me! You guys get to vote on what you want everyone to do! And, not to mention, who else shows up! Zelgadis will be first, and then Gourry. Send me what you want them to do, and also who you want to make a guest appearance! Don't worry, Sierra, your idea will definitely come in at the end of this. ^_^ And, as for someone who didn't seem to think I knew the proper mechanics of writing, (cough, Saki, cough), all I have to say to you is :p. Til nexties! 


	3. What a horrid thing to do on stage, or s...

NoV: Since so many people reviewed---  
  
Xelloss: (cough)  
  
NoV: --I'm going to continue.  
  
Lina: And, I don't have to be in the variety show. (big smile)  
  
NoV: Oh, don't worry. You'll get it in the end....or maybe the middle.....(insane laughter)  
  
Lina: (face turns blue) ....shimatta.  
  
Gourry: I don't really love Martha Stuart, you know.....  
  
NoV: Yeah, and I wouldn't really write a fic about it......well, maybe I would. But that's what makes me special!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Well, the whole 'coffee I.V. turned mayonnaise I.V.' really didn't do anything for me.  
  
NoV: :p  
  
Filia: (to Xelloss) I hate you.  
  
Xelloss: (jumps into Filia's arms) I knew you fall for me, Fi-chan!  
  
Filia: (drops Xelloss in disgust) I HAVE TO GO DISENFECT!!! I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!!  
  
Val: (hides his face in shame)  
  
Amelia: Why are we even having a variety show? (leers at NoV)Are you implying that we are financially low and that we need funds to support our fair city??  
  
NoV: Erm....of course not.  
  
Amelia: Oh. Well, that's different. (sits back down)  
  
NoV: Can we start the fic now? Come on, get with it, Bishounen!  
  
Bishounen: Agg! (sits up from a box of donuts) Am I late?? Sorry!! (presses a button labeled 'start the ficcie'; gives a thumbs-up)  
  
NoV: It's about time.....  
**  
Lina spoke in an evil tone as she made her way over to Zelgadis. "So, I see that you will be performing first, Zel-kun." He rolled his eyes. "I am going to enjoy seeing you out there. So, what do you plan to do in front of all-those-people?"  
  
Zelgadis scoffed at her. "As if I know."  
  
"Well, you'd better be figuring something out. You're on in five."  
  
The chimera gave her a dirty look. "'You're on in five, heehee,'" he said, mocking her as he walked into a corner of the backstage room. "What am I gonna do??" he asked himself, as soon as he was out of earshot from everyone else.  
  
"Thank-you, minna-san!" Amelia said, greeting everyone in the audience. She stood on the stage, along with Prince Phil, in front of over half of the population of Seyruun. "And welcome to the first annual Seyruun Variety Show!!!!"  
  
"Yes, and there are still plenty of snacks in the snackbar!" Prince Phil added. "You can also buy t-shirts after the show with a picture of my dear, and Justice-ful daughter, Amelia!"  
  
"Enjoy the show!" Amelia exclaimed, as they both exited the stage.  
  
The audience cheered and clapped, ready for the first act to begin.  
  
Slowly, a lone bluish figure sauntered onto the stage. The crowd grew silent, waiting to see what he would do.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Zelgadis said, rolling his eyes. "I will be performing....an act.....along with my lovely assistant!" he finished, as he saw a shadow under the curtain. He reached behind the curtain, and grabbed the shoulder of the person behind it. He was shocked to see that it was, "Gourry. Um....yes, my lovely assistant, Gourry!"  
  
"Aw, gosh, Zel," Gourry blushed, "I didn't know you cared.  
  
"I don't," the chimera hissed. "We will be performing....the uh....."  
  
"Poodle Prance of Doom!!" Gourry shouted.  
  
"The WHAT??" Zelgadis shrieked.  
  
"It's easy!" Gourry assured him.  
  
"I refuse to perform anything with the words 'poodle' and 'prance' in it!"  
  
"You're such a party pooper!" The blond stuck at his tongue.  
  
"You big dummy, I should-" Zelgadis stopped. "Why, yes....I will be performing a ventriloquist act with my dummy, Gourry." He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it, pulling Gourry onto his lap.  
  
"Woo-hoo!!" Gaav exclaimed, from somewhere in the audience. "Let's see some action!!"  
  
"What are you doing in this theater??" Amelia demanded from the sidelines. "You are PURE EVIL!!!"  
  
Gaav quickly sat down, not wanting to endure a justice speech.  
  
"Now, I shall be, for the first time ever, ventriloquisting while drinking coffee," Zelgadis announced, to the audience's amazement.  
  
He grabbed a coffee mug out of his cloak and topped it off with rich, black coffee from a thermos that had also been located under his cloak.  
  
"Now," he whispered to Gourry, "when I drink the coffee, you talk. Got it?"  
  
"I think so," Gourry replied, "but what do you do when I drink the coffee?"  
  
"....we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"What bridge?"  
  
"GAH! Just do it!!!" Zelgadis nearly screamed. He gazed at the crowd, who were slightly were that he was yelling at a dummy. "Heh! That's just me warming up, folks!" (Folks??) he asked himself.  
  
Zelgadis began to gulp down the coffee, praying that Gourry wouldn't mess up.  
  
"Hi!!" Gourry exclaimed. "Zel wanted me to say something, so, something!! Thank-you!"  
  
The audience cheered and clapped.  
  
"I bet he does it with mirrors," a mother whispered to her son.  
  
Zelgadis thanked his lucky stars that his humiliation, for the time being, was over.  
  
He and Gourry went backstage, leaving the people in the theater clapping and cheering and standing up and throwing popcorn everywhere. They were shocked to see Hellmaster Phibrizzo appear right in front of them.  
  
"Hi, everybody!" Phibby exclaimed. "It's me, everyone's favorite mazoku dark lord-"  
  
Xelloss grumbled something.  
  
"Well, except for you.....but, I'm really oh-kay with that."  
  
"What do you want, you evil monster??" Filia cried.  
  
"Yeah, what DO you want??" Amelia demanded.  
  
"I thought I'd help your act!" Phibby told them.  
  
"How?" Lina asked, raising an eyebrow.  
**  
NoV: How, indeed?  
  
Gourry: I am not a dummy! ;_;  
  
Zelgadis: (sips coffee) Of course not.  
  
Gourry: I like custard. ^_^  
  
NoV: BTW, I wanna apologize to Saki. I thought you meant it in a different way, but once you explained it, I felt bad for being mad. Let's be friends!!  
  
Xelloss: .....I feel like selling Saki a tie!!!  
  
Minna: o.o  
  
Xelloss: What?? What is wrong with trying to make an honest living??  
  
Minna: (slowly inch away from Xelloss)  
  
Xelloss: I made a commercial for just such an occasion. ^.^  
  
**  
  
Anonymous Voice: Do you feel that you just aren't giving enough?  
  
A picture of a person sitting and thinking and staring off into space is shown.  
  
AV: Do you want to help, but feel you don't know how?  
  
A girl stares at a recycle bin that has a can lying beside it on the ground.  
  
AV: (suddenly happy and enthusiastic) DO YOU LIKE TIES??  
  
Ties are shown in rapid, flashing motions.  
  
AV: Then, why not buy a tie from Xelloss, owner of Xelloss' imported ties??? Not affiliated with Imported Ties of Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss gives a wink and a thumbs-up sign.  
  
**  
  
Amelia: That-  
  
Gourry: --was-  
  
Zelgadis: --disturbing.  
  
Xelloss: Do you really think so? ^.^  
  
NoV: Til nexties!! 


	4. Medic?

NoV: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (extreme happiness)  
  
Gourry: I love coconuts!  
  
Lina: ....Gourry, why are you wearing a tie?  
  
Xelloss: I sold it to him! Notice the interwoven fabric stitched with adorable chibi Linas! It's rayon. ^_^  
  
Lina: Why.....  
  
Xelloss: Would you like to buy a tie with chibi Gourries on it?  
  
Lina: (Blush) No!  
  
Xelloss: I'm also offering tie tying lessons!  
  
Val: Oh-kay, I've had enough of these ties already!! Start the chapter before I keel over!!!  
**  
"I heard from a very reliable source," Phibby explained, "that you needed help to get this show off the ground! So, I'm gonna help you out!"  
  
"How?" Lina wondered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That-"  
  
"Is a secret?" Xelloss wondered, not wanting his phrase to be used by anyone else.  
  
"No," Phibby shook his head. "That will be answered in due time."  
  
"Whatever," Lina grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Filia, you're on next."  
  
"I'm so excited!" Filia exclaimed, clasping her hands together.  
  
"And I plan to get it all on tape!" Xelloss announced, with a video camera in his hand. "So, just for the record of this soon-to-be comedy film, what will you be performing for us tonight?"  
  
Filia's tail shot straight out of her dress, into a little point. She seethed at the mazoku with the video camera. "Where did you get that??"  
  
"Oh, this?" Xelloss asked, innocently, gesturing to the video camera. "About a thousand years ago, actually. It was a birthday present." He smiled and pressed a button. "Watch this!!"  
  
The camera shows footage of outside Filia's house. The outline of Filia through the curtain of her bathroom can be seen. She appears to be very seductively peeling off her clothes. Xelloss can be heard giggling. Filia throws a hairbrush at him through the window. The picture goes blank.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia wailed, grabbing her mace and slamming Xelloss into a mountain prop. The priestess put her mace back in its place and made her way onto the stage.  
  
"Good evening, everyone," she said, bowing. "I shall be performing the dance of the sugar plum fairy-" She reached under her dress and grabbed a harmonica. "With my trusty harmonica!" She lifted the instrument to her lips and began to play the tune.  
  
As she was playing it, a certain trickster priest inched his way onto the stage, with a container of itching powder in his hand. He put a finger to his lips, to hush the audience, as to not alert Filia of the oncoming danger.  
  
Filia suddenly hit a high note when Xelloss dropped the entire box of itching powder down her back. The dance of the sugar plum fairy suddenly turned into a Russian drinking song, as the dragon breathed heavily and quickly into the harmonica, trying to scratch her back and beat Xelloss senseless all at the same time.  
  
Xelloss was out of her reach before she could grab and pummel him, and teleported backstage to safety.  
  
Filia dropped the harmonica and rubbed her back against the stage floor, trying to relieve her itching. She ended up rolling around the floor insanely and causing the audience to go into an uproar of laughter. At the climax of her scratching, she fell off the stage and into the crowd, where she was body-surfed around.  
  
"Ahhh...." she sighed. "My itch feels so much better."  
**  
  
Xelloss was rolling with laughter backstage, while Amelia was beginning to lose her head. "Now what am I gonna do?? They all think this is some big comedy show now!!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Gourry asked her, scratching his head.  
  
"It's supposed to be QUALITY entertainment!" Amelia wailed. "Mr. Xelloss, you're on next, right??"  
  
Xelloss stopped laughing. "Right...."  
  
She handed him a sheet of paper. "You're going to do a poetry reading!" She began pushing him onto the stage. "You'll do fine! Congratulations! What an honor!"  
  
"But, I-" he began to protest.  
  
"JUST DO IT!!" Amelia yelled, giving him one last shove, pushing him all the way onto the stage.  
  
Xelloss shrugged and cleared his throat. "Justice, by Amelia Wil Tesla de Seyruun." He rolled his eyes. (What have I done to deserve this?) "Justice is what you feel when you are happy. Justice is never being sad, just happy. And filled with glorious feelings of-reverie....reverie and....." Xelloss stopped, feeling his lunch beginning to come up. "Reverie and peace....." He looked at the audience that was still throwing Filia around. "Excuse me. It's too much for me to bare anymore....." He ran toward the backstage bathroom.  
  
Amelia's face turned blue when she heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. "Oh, dear....."  
**  
Xelloss: I really feel the urge to do that.....  
  
Gourry: Do what?  
  
Xelloss: Vomit. That.....that was just plain cruel.  
  
Amelia: Sorry, Mr. Xelloss, but you need to learn to embrace Justice!! (hands him a big, puffy letter "J") Embrace this, Mr. Xelloss, for it is the next step to victory!!  
  
Xelloss: (looks at the J) I....I can't!! (runs into the bathroom)  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, let's end this before we all end up with Xel-vomit on our shoes. Til nexties!! 


	5. Dentist?

NoV: Gomen for being so late with this one! I had to work all Spring break long!!! ;_;  
  
Xelloss: And now you get to work for the fanficcers!  
  
NoV: :p So, I'm making this Cutie Corner short 'n' sweet. ^_^  
**  
"Well," Amelia said, slowly regaining her composure, "it's my turn to go on stage! And I'll do it for Justice!!!"  
  
Gourry and Lina watched, skeptically, as she headed toward the stage curtains.  
  
"That's a recipe for disaster," Lina commented.  
  
"I have a recipe for brownies," Gourry mentioned, pulling the aforementioned recipe from nowhere.  
  
"That's great, Gourry. It REALLY is...."  
**  
"Hello, Justice-lovers!" Amelia exclaimed. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK???"  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped and body-surfed Filia. "I'm so dizzy!!!" the dragon cried.  
  
"All right, then!" Amelia turned around and somehow managed to change her outfit instantly. The audience became silent. Amelia was wearing a black leather tube top and tight black leather pants. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and began to rap....badly. "I just gotta be a Justice freak everyday in every way I wanna be just me! Those freakin' playas tell me they don't like my flava and I just wanna say I don't get their play! OH, YEAH! Raise the roof! Woo....." She stopped when she realized that the entire crowd was stunned. "Um....." The oujo blushed and ran toward the exit.  
  
"Hey, um....Amelia?" Val wondered. "Want me to....go on?"  
  
"Shimasen!!!" she yelled at him, as she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Xelloss looked up at her, dazedly, as he leaned over the toilet and threw up again.  
  
"EW!" Amelia screamed, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. "AS IF IT COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!!" A rain cloud suddenly formed over her and began thundering and raining.  
  
Val shrugged and clambered over to the stage.  
  
Zelgadis watched him leave and sighed to himself. "I'll never get out of here at this rate...."  
  
"Hey, Zel, know what?" Gourry asked, suddenly appearing right beside him.  
  
"Silence is golden, Gourry," the chimera said, bluntly.  
  
"....so is gold, right?" Gourry wondered.  
  
"I hate my life....."  
**  
"Hi," Val greeted, calmly. "I just thought I'd abide by my mom's-"  
  
"HI HONEY!!!"  
  
"-wishes and do an act tonight. So, here goes." He cleared his throat. "So, whaddya get when you cross fifty female pigs with fifty male deer?"  
  
The crowd was even more silent than when Amelia was rapping.  
  
"100 Sows and Bucks!" Val exclaimed, laughing a bit. "Get it? Like....a hundred thousand bucks? Nothing?...." He sighed and left the stage, with his shoulders slumped. "I don't get it," he said to Lina, who was still flipping through charts. "It's like after a few acts they all die or something!!" Val threw his hands into the air, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that sad?" Lina mumbled, not paying attention at all.  
  
Phibby vaporized from his hiding spot in the shadows somewhere. "I guess it's up to me to save the show!" he cried, rushing onto the stage. "Tonight," he said to the spectators, "I will be performing the greatest feat that any of you have ever seen!! I will become the mazoku cannonball!!"  
  
A cannon automatically appeared from nowhere and Phibby snapped himself into a white outfit speckled with lightning bolts and stars. He even had a helmet to match. He waved to the audience as he climbed into the cannon, feet-first.  
  
Everyone in the crowd watched, for the first time, with extreme interest as the wick going into the cannon grew shorter and shorter.  
  
All of a sudden, BOOOOM!!  
  
The SCC was reduced to ash. The backstage had been totally demolished. Lina was the first to sit up amid the dust that the theater had been reduced to. She coughed a little cloud of smoke and glared angrily at the only thing left in the SCC: the cannon.  
  
"Phibby!!" She cursed and ran over to the cannon, kicking it.  
  
She saw Phibby's head poke out of the mouth of the cannon. The mazoku lord was covered in smoke. He smiled at Lina, revealing that he had lost all of his teeth.  
  
Lina laughed at him. "You've got no teeth!!!" she wailed.  
  
Phibby giggled. "Neither do you."  
  
Lina's eyes grew wide and she immediately stopped laughing. She reached into her pocket for a mirror and looked into it. Her teeth were all either missing or broken.  
**  
"OOH, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE!!!" Amelia cried, as she scooted away from Phibby, who was sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
She, along with the rest of the slayers, had lost her teeth and was now waiting for the Seyruun dentist.  
  
"Yeah, but look on the positive side!" Gourry exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT....OW!....positive side?" Zelgadis gritted through his numbed mouth.  
  
"We get all the ice cream we can eat!!" the blond shrieked, jabbing a hand into the air.  
  
"Gourry, that's a tonsillectomy," Filia reminded him, as she cuddled and embarrassed-beyond-belief Val.  
  
"Gasundheit," Gourry said.  
  
Xelloss came out of the oral surgery room, holding a hand over his mouth. "OOHHHH...." he complained.  
  
"Miss Inverse?" the doctor asked. "You're next."  
  
"I'm never working in low-rate entertainment again," Lina grumbled, as she went into the operating room.  
**  
NoV: WEE!! Done already??  
  
Xelloss: Imagine that....did we really have to lose all our teeth?  
  
NoV: It was a request, what can I say?  
  
Lina: How about saying no??  
  
Gourry: I like pudding. ^.^  
  
NoV: Til nexties!! 


End file.
